lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasi/Main article
Tuft of fur on her head Spots on her legs |name meaning = Quickly, speedily, hastilyhttps://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ |also known as = |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Outlanders (formerly) Outsiders (formerly) Lion Guard Simba's pride Pride Landers |titles = Fastest in the Pride Lands |family = }} Kasi is an adult lioness. She is a former member of the Outsiders and currently the fastest member of the Lion Guard. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Return to the Pride Lands" After the Outsiders join Simba's pride, Vitani forms her own Lion Guard. She chooses Kasi as the fastest member of her Guard. Not long after the prides merge, Kion's Lion Guard enters the Outlands. Vitani mistakes them for enemies and launches into battle against them. Kasi is chased by Azaad, but is able to dodge his attack. She is then chased by Fuli, but with Tazama's help, she finds a tree and jumps out of Fuli's reach. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her Guard when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack, stopping the battle. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her Guard are already within. Both sides argue about who should be the Lion Guard, as both Vitani and Kion have the right to lead. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad advises Thurston to free himself. Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Kasi races against Fuli. Fuli allows Kasi to run ahead of her. When she's close to the finish line, Fuli easily runs past Kasi, resulting in Kasi's lost. Personality and traits Much like her predecessor and former rival Fuli, Kasi is confident, determined, and proud. As a member of the Lion Guard, she displays bravery in battle, loyalty to her leader Vitani, and camaraderie with her teammates. Kasi has great confidence in both herself and her skills, particularly her speed and agility. Like Fuli, she enjoys being faster than her opponents and outpacing pursuers, showing great pride in both herself and her speed. This confidence, however, can also make her cocky and somewhat arrogant. She has a tendency to underestimate her opponents and overestimate her own limits. Kasi is also shown to be prideful of her membership in the Lion Guard. Despite Kion’s Guard possessing the marks of the Guard, she (like her teammates) still refuses to back down. Kasi in particular is quiet aggressive in her assertion of her team's superiority, and is visibly angered by Kion's Guard asserting otherwise. Despite her flaws, Kasi is also a very determined and dutiful member of the Lion Guard. Though prideful, she happily accepts help from her teammates and is grateful for their aid. Kasi hates to disappoint or let her friends down. When she underperforms, rather than make excuses for herself, Kasi expresses shame for not living up to her own expectations. Behind the scenes *Kasi is voiced by Savannah Smith. *Kasi's catchphrase, "Haraka, haraka," means "faster, faster" in Swahili.https://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ References Category:Main articles